


Todo lo dejado atrás

by MARYXULA



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Nostalgia, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Hay tanto que les conecta que no es de extrañar que el día menos pensado la reencarnación del mago más poderoso del mundo sienta el deseo de atravesar las calles de Tomoeda como ya hiciera pasado un tiempo...





	Todo lo dejado atrás

**Author's Note:**

> Es una historia que se me ocurrió un día acerca de la posibilidad de que Eriol pase a Tomoeda dejándose llevar por la nostalgia tras muchos años después de los acontecimientos que ocurren en CCS n_n  
> Aunque las relaciones señaladas en los tags no son explícitamente mostradas, si están establecidas y son mencionadas, razón por las que están puestas n_nU (Exceptuando la pasada entre Clow y Yue pues es sutilmente implícita)

El hombre joven contemplaba a través del espejo que poseía la ventanilla a su lado izquierdo feliz los leves cambios que había sufrido Tomoeda desde la última vez que pudo posar sus ojos sobre sus edificios a cada paso dado por sus calles.

-Ya hemos llegado, Señor Hiragizawa. -Le sería anunciado el final del trayecto antes de que el elegante vehículo se detuviese frente a lo que parecía una residencia bastante normal en un barrio como cualquier otro de la zona. Agrandándose su sonrisa, el hombre joven se quitaría tranquilamente el cinturón y tomando algunas cosillas como la larga capa que le servía de abrigo o una serie de cajas envueltas en luminosos papeles de regalo, saldría del coche.

-Gracias, George. Ha sido muy amable trayéndome hasta aquí. -

-No hay de qué, señor Hiragizawa. -Le respondería el uniformado hombre saliendo también del vehículo. -Ya sabe que forma parte de mi trabajo. -

La sonrisa del hombre joven se tornaría misteriosa por unos instantes pero al buen chófer no le importaría, los adinerados escritores ingleses y americanos podían ser un tanto extraños a veces.

Un aburrido Kerberus, se quedaría con la boca abierta cuando el elegante señorito que salía del lujoso coche extranjero alzando la cabeza hacía la ventana, le dedicase una familiar sonrisa cerrando un momento sus ojos. Frotándose los ojos con sus manitas, el guardián con aspecto de pequeño y delgado peluche, no podría evitar exclamar;  
-¡El Amo Clow está aquí! -Pero meneando su cabeza varias y rápidas veces, corregiría su insensatez. -¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! En todo caso, será aquel chico... Eriol Hiragizawa. -

El animalillo de peluche, desplegaría sus pequeñas alas para, sobrevolando la habitación cerrada de su ama, continuar con sus deducciones. El sonido del timbre al ser pulsado dos o tres veces, sería lo único en romper el reinante silencio que había en la residencia Kinomoto aquella mañana. El impaciente Kerberus estaba a punto de lanzarse a intentar abrirle cuando sonidos de pasos le alertaron de que aún había alguien en la casa. El pobre Fujikata se había quedado dormido mientras examinaba una larga lista de examenes en el interior de su despacho o la habitación que bien podía cumplir esa función.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! -Gritaría apresurado y sus pasos se volverían más seguidos a medida que avanzaba hacía la entrada. La sorpresa que Fujikata se llevaría al abrir la puerta y recibir al hombre joven sería mayúscula. Para él, todo lo sucedido en la residencia de Eriol tras la última conversión de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura había sido como un sueño y el tranquilo y comprensivo Eriol lo sabía, por lo que sencillamente le dijo:  
-Buenos días, señor Kinomoto, venía a visitar a Sakura. Digamos que soy un viejo amigo de su hija, fuimos a la misma clase cuando teniamos diez años. -

-Oh, en ese caso, pasa pero me temo que Sakura salió con Tomoyo hace poco. -Le indicaría un sonriente Fujikata extendiendo un brazo. Tras una inclinación, Eriol se desprendería de sus cómodos zapatos dejándolos bien ordenados a un lado mientras Fujikata le sostenía amablemente los objetos que llevaba consigo. Al alzar la vista a medida que se ponía en pie y le eran devueltos los detalles que traía, el hombre joven, Eriol, observó lo apuesto que aún seguía siendo el padre de Sakura, había envejecido con gracia. Siguiéndole hasta el amplio salón o sala de estar, el padre de Sakura, con mucho pesar, informaría a su invitado de que debía continuar con su labor como profesor.

-Perdóname si no puedo atenderte como deberías pero resulta que aún tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. -Le comunicaría arrugando la frente dolido. Eriol le respondería:  
-No tiene importancia, vaya y continué con su trabajo. Esperaré a Sakura aquí. -

-Si lo prefieres, puedes esperarla en su habitación. -Le recomendaría Fujikata levantándose del sencillo sofá antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su despacho. Eriol lo detendría unos instantes para hacerle entrega de uno de los objetos que había estado cargando consigo desde que llegó al salón. Fujikata se sentiría perplejo sosteniéndolo entre sus manos.

-Ábralo, es para Usted. -Le animó Eriol entrelazando sus dedos estando sus manos colocadas sobre la pierna situada sobre su otra pierna. Fujikata obedeció timidamente, sus ojos brillarían emocionados al descubrir que se trataba de un antiguo pero cuidado libro. -Lo encontré un día en la biblioteca que posee mi mansión de Londres y creí que sería de su agrado. Es una de las obras más grandiosas de la Mitología griega, La Odisea. -Le explicaría satisfecho de haber causado esa reacción en Fujikata.

-Lo guardaré como un tesoro. -Le aseguró el buen y maduro profesor.

Eriol sonrió seguro de que las palabras del hombre eran sinceras. Sakura tenía tanto de su padre, el mismo cabello, liso y de un claro castaño, poco inusual entre los orientales, al igual que la misma simpatía y atención a los demás. Sin aguantarse más las ganas de volver a ver a Kerberus, el enérgico y glotón Kerberus, Eriol recorrería tranquilamente la sala de estar hasta dar con el estrecho pasillo en cuyo final estarían las escaleras que daban al piso superior del hogar Kinomoto. Valiéndose de la magia abriría y anularía el cerrojo haciendo que éste se accionase provocando que la puerta se abriese sin dificultad. Cualquier hechicero podía hacerlo, si se concentraba lo suficiente. Kerberus giraría su regordota cabecita al escuchar como la puerta era abierta, al principio no parecería darle importancia pero a medida que el hombre joven caminó por el dormitorio, el peluche alado volaría hacía él raudo como una flecha.

-¿Se puede saber a qué has venido está vez? -Gritaría con su ridícula vocecita. -¡Sakura ya hizo todo lo que el mago Clow deseaba que hiciese! -

Eriol sin perder ni la tranquilidad ni la sonrisa, seguiría caminando hacía la única silla disponible junto al ordenado y sencillo escritorio que Sakura tenía al lado de única y gran ventana que allí había. Acomodándose dejaría su larga capa oscura bien doblada sobre la mesa al lado de uno de los paquetes envueltos que todavía no habían sido entregados. Kerberus se irritó pero al rato no podría evitar sonreír. Era como si ante él estuviese su anterior amo y creador, Clow. Tan sosegado y refinado que costaba aguantar sus formalidades. Fijando sus ojos tras sus redondeadas lentes, Eriol respondió:  
-Sí y estoy seguro de que Clow se siente muy feliz y agradecido pero no venía a causar ninguna clase de problema, tan sólo quería aliviar un poco de nostalgia. -

El leoncito anaranjado con doradas alitas observaría al hombre joven pensativo, rascándose la cabeza mientras una de sus cejitas dibujadas se arrugaba un poco.

-¿Nostalgia? ¿Tú tienes de eso? -Preguntaría burlón Kerberus, a sabiendas de que Eriol no era el verdadero Clow sino una parte de él reencarnada.

-Parece ser que sí, poco a poco algunos de los recuerdos que tengo de Clow se han ido volviendo más claros. Deduzco que es debido al hecho de estar viviendo en Londres, en la mismísima Mansión que fue hogar durante muchos años de Clow. -Le haría saber amablemente Eriol, casi agradecido de poder compartirlo con alguien más aparte de sus guardianes, opuestos a los primeros, a los creados por Clow Reed. -Me gustaría ver a Yue también. -Añadiría y su sonrisa se tornaría ligeramente entristecida. Kerberus lo percibió pero no supo bien que decirle ya que él no era Clow. Encogiéndose de hombros, soltó:  
-Seguramente ande con Touya... A su otra apariencia le gusta mucho el hermano de Sakura. -

-Cierto. -Admitió Eriol pero la tristeza no se fue. Era un sentimiento extraño que a Eriol llamó la atención, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que ni Kerberus ni Yue eran ya sus guardianes, la magia de la nueva ama y la propia nueva ama, Sakura, ahora eran su sustento, por lo cual ya no había vinculo entre ellos... ¿O sí? Dejando a un lado esa inagotable fuente de dudas, Eriol haría entrega de otro de sus paquetes al guardián solar. -Habría sido agradable que estuviese aquí. Así podríais disfrutar ambos de este pequeño obsequio. -

La expresión de Kerberus cambió bruscamente y juntando sus manitas exclamaría con sus ojitos brillantes de ilusión:  
-¿Uno de los paquetes que llevabas era para mí? ¡Te quiero! -

Sin perder ni un minuto, adoptando su verdadera forma, incrementándose su tamaño tras unas largas y crecidas alas tan suaves como el algodón y tan doradas como el oro, pasando a ser un león en toda regla anaranjado en cuyas patas habían dorados brazaletes y en su cuello un grueso collar hacía más evidente su majestuosidad, también dorado con una gruesa y redondeada gema, cogería la caja y rasgando con ansiedad el papel de regalo, descubriría lo que más añoraba y siempre había adorado, unos pequeños pastelillos rellenos por una espumosa sustancia de caprichosos colores. El fiero guardián no tardaría en devorarlos, sin dejar ni siquiera un trocito a su compañero, el guardián lunar.

-Habría sido muy cruel por mí parte venir con las manos vacías. -Le replicaría satisfecho Eriol. Kerberus se relamería varios dedos, aquello le hizo recordar que Clow siempre les traía a Yue y a él los regalos que más deseaban aunque fuese a modo de compensación.

La llegada de Sakura amenizaría la visita de Eriol, ella a diferencia de Kerberus, se mostró desde el primer instante, mucho más abierta y habladora. Deseaba saber tantas cosas sobre su amigo desde la última vez que tuvieron oportunidad de verse las caras. Habiendo regañado antes a Kerberus por comerse todos los pastelillos que Eriol había traído, Sakura sacaría que ofrecerle a su invitado, éste lo rehúso educadamente.

-No es necesario, Sakura pero te lo agradezco. -Le dijo pero Sakura ya habría salido disparada hacía la cocina.

Era una mujer joven agíl y vital, que siempre prefirió las clases de gimnasia a las clases de matemáticas. Tomoyo sonreiría tapandose la boca con una mano, Tomoyo era más recatada y casi tímida que su amiga. Ruborizándose al sentir los ojos de un bonito pero profundo azul de Eriol, bajaría la mirada sentada en la cama de Sakura.

-¿Q-Qué tál te ha ido en Inglaterra? -Atinaría a preguntarle, para iniciar una conversación y no hacer de aquel momento algo tedioso. Eriol se encogería de hombros contestando:  
-Bastante tranquilo, todo el trayecto en avión lo he pasado leyendo. -

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está aquel animalito negro parecido a Kero? -Tomoyo querría saber al percatarse girando la cabeza por todos lados de que Spinel no iba con él. A Eriol aquella pregunta le parecería realmente divertida, por lo que dejando escapar una breve pero melodiosa risilla, dijo guiñándole un ojo:  
-Ésta vez decidí venir solo. -

Tomoyo también reiría y su sonrisa sería tan linda como la propia mujer joven.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! -Les anunciaría una sofocada pero feliz Sakura ofreciendo las galletitas que portaba en un plato sobre una redondeada bandeja antes de sentarse en el suelo entre Eriol y Tomoyo. -¿De qué os reís vosotros dos? -Preguntaría observando a sus amigos. -¿Acaso me he perdido algo gracioso? -Volvería a preguntar con expresión bromista en su rostro dando el primer mordisco a una de las galletas que había separado del plato.

Tanto el hombre joven como la mujer joven negarían con la cabeza de oscuros cabellos. Sakura suspiró y retomó la conversación pendiente:  
-Entonces resulta que has escrito un libro y ahora lo estas promocionando, ¿no? -

-En efecto. -Le confirmó Eriol entrelazando sus manos, adquiriendo un aire más respetable.

-¡Qué bien! -Exclamaría Tomoyo. -¿Y podemos saber de qué trata tu libro? -

-¡Claro! Además guardé uno para que Sakura pudiese leerlo. -Le diría Eriol haciendo entrega del tercer paquete, grueso y alargado recubierto por un papel de colores todo rosa con algunas cintas rojas entrelazadas. -Está firmado, espero que te guste la dedicatoria. -

Sakura al poco de tocar el libro presentiría que no se trataría de una novela o de un libro de autoayuda corriente, no, aquel libro parecía retener o haber guardado parte de la esencia o espíritu del mago Clow, por lo que con los ojos iluminados, casi con nuevo fulgor, se desharía cuidadosamente pero expectante del rosado escudo de papel para dar a conocer a los presentes el libro. La cubierta había sido realizada a petición especial del autor como se realizaban a mediados del siglo XVIII o inicios del XIX, por lo que era de oscurecido cuero marrón y de dorada caligrafía en relieve. Al ir abriendolo, la mujer joven quedaría fascinada por el tacto del papel y las cuidadas letras e ilustraciones que el libro poseía pero lo que más atrajó, sin duda, la atención de Sakura estaría en la parte final.

-¡E-Eriol! -Exclamaría sin apartar sus ojos de las antiguas imágenes en tonos sepia o salmón a causa del tiempo. -¿C-Cómo es posible que existan estas imágenes? -Su voz temblaría al rememorar su pequeño encuentro con el mago.

-Yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando las encontré en su mansión de Londres pero lo que más sorprende era lo bien conservadas que estaban. Todo el mundo en la editorial se quedó sin habla al verlas. -Le comentó Eriol sin perder un gramo de calma, con una voz tan dulce y cercana que Sakura dejando el libro sobre la cama, se echaría a llorar a sus brazos. Dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda, Eriol observó como Tomoyo y Kerberus observaban las fotografías atónitos. Cerrando los ojos trató de recordar alguno de los momentos en que alguna de las fotos fueron tomadas.

Con una Sakura un poco más calmada, Eriol y Tomoyo saldrían a dar un paseo con la esperanza de encontrarse con Yukito, Yue en su verdadera forma, bello guardián alado de la plateada luna. Sakura le explicaría a Eriol que su relación con Shaoran, a pesar de la distancia, no perdía ni un poquito de su fuerza inicial, lo que alegró a Eriol, pues esos dos parecían haber nacido para estar juntos.

-Yo creo que cada día le quiero más, incluso. -Dejó bien claro Sakura, con un orgullo que no le cabía en el pecho. -Se ha vuelto tAn guapo y alto. -Añadiría llevÁndose ambas manos a la cara, con ojitos de enamorada. Tomoyo no dejaría de mirar a su amiga, su belleza parecía crecer cada vez que mostraba abiertamente todo ese amor que sentía por Li.

-Es bueno saber que aún os amáis. -Le diría Eriol sonriente. -Ya que el amor es una de las fuerzas más poderosas que rigen el mundo. -

Tomoyo y Sakura se le quedaron mirando como si fuese un extraterreste pero aún sin comprenderle del todo, ambas asintieron muy animadas. Cerca, a cada paso por el tranquilo parque más cerca, quizás el hombre de juveniles rasgos, grandes gafas y cabellos de un hermoso color heno un poco revueltos al caer sobre su frente, no pudo reconocer del todo al hombre joven vestido de oscuro traje, gafas redondeadas y negros cabellos pero su otro yo sí, aún siendo muy reducida la magia de Eriol, magia procedente del mago Clow, Yue, el ángel de plateados y largos cabellos al igual que sus alas, volvería a sentir ese nudo en el estomago que le impulsaba a correr hacía dónde se encontrase Clow.

-¡Ey, Yuki! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Pasa algo malo? -Trataría de saber un preocupado Touya al ver como su amigo y ahora, pareja, corría como llevado por una fuerza imparable.

-¡Amo Clow! -Gritaría entre desesperado y esperanzado extendiendo sus alas, aclarándose sus ojos de un modo casi sobrenatural, creciendo y agrisandose su cabello al mismo tiempo que retomaba la apariencia de un muchacho cubierto por bellas túnicas de plateados, blancos y azulados colores. Hacía tantos años que no sentía a su verdadero amo, a su creador, a su único amor. Pues Yue aceptaba que su otro yo escogiese a Touya, a la persona que les salvó pues era justo pero él, él siempre amó a Clow. Estuviese bien o mal, fuese verdadero amor o no.

-Me da la sensación de que Clow Reed vivió debatido entre la mariposa y el ángel plateado. -Pensaría, a propósito, Eriol al parar y acoger al que debió de ser su guardián lunar, con dulzura.

-Ha vuelto, después de tantos años, ha vuelto... -Sollozaba la alada y bella criatura aferrándose al que creía su creador y amor, postrado. Con suma delicadeza y dulzura, Eriol tomaría sus manos para levantarlo, ambos hombres poseían una altura similar que llamaría la atención de Sakura.

-Así es, Yue pero tienes que dejar de llamar a Clow Reed amo, ahora Sakura es tu única ama. -Le recordaría sin alzar la voz al ángel, como una madre que apacigua los desvelos de su pequeño. Sakura no dejó de observarles, por un lado, entristecida pues las palabras de Yue eran duras pero por otro lado, comprensiva y feliz. Yue era un buen guardián, nunca se había revelado contra ella o sus ordenes, pero no parecía apreciarla con tanta intensidad como lo hacía con Clow.

-¿Te gustaría saber por qué he venido? -Le diría Eriol tan encantador y tranquilo como Clow debía de haberse mostrado siempre con Yue. -No sólo vine a presentar un libro que escribí durante estos años, no, también quería veros de nuevo, a Kerberus y a ti porque... -

-¿Porque has aceptado tus sentimientos finalmente hacía mí? -Le interrumpiría Yue dejando al descubierto demasiadas cosas, demasiadas dudas y sentimientos que no comprendía pero que siempre sintió como cualquier humano enamorado. Eriol suspiraría y continuaría mientras secaba con unos dedos las cristalinas lagrimas del ángel plateado:  
-Porque os añoraba, Clow guardaba tantos maravillosos recuerdos sobre Kerberus y tú, que deseaba volver a veros, aún sabiendo y respetando que sois los guardianes de Sakura. -

Besándole en una mejilla le haría entrega de la única fotografía que no fue publicada en el libro. Un hermoso ángel de grandes alas plateadas permanecía de pie junto a un hombre sentado en un alto y elegante sillón, con los brazos cruzados mientras que otra criatura de ensueño permanecía al lado contrario sentada sobre sus patas traseras, con sus doradas y grandes alas ligeramente dobladas. El hombre de redondeadas gafas sujetas por una larga cadenita dorada o plateada sonreía con la ceja derecha alzada. Su traje parecía de una suave y colorida tela bajo la larga y oscura túnica en cuya mitad habían sido bordados el dibujo de media luna y de un sol sobre un círculo blanco. En los ojos del hombre, de largo cabello recogido por una cinta de color similar al de su traje, se podía ver una felicidad absoluta. Claro que la guinda al pastel hubiese sido que la bruja que le tenía loquito no se hubiese negado a formar parte de ese momento capturado. El momento se rompería cuando Sakura informase a su amigo y a su guardián de que pronto aparecería por allí un hombre en busca de Eriol. Despidiéndose de todos, Eriol echaría a caminar hacía la casa de Sakura.

-No os pongáis tristes, ya sabéis que siempre nos quedarán las llamadas telefónicas. -Bromearía Eriol haciendo crecer su permanente sonrisa. -Y Yue, cada vez que te sientas solo, mira la fotografía y lee su reverso, esas palabras te darán fuerza. -  
Al dar la vuelta, curiosos, Sakura, Tomoyo y Yue podrían apreciar algo escrito a mano.

-¡Pero está en Ingles! -Exclamaría Sakura pestañeando.

-Yo lo leeré en voz alta. -Se ofreció Tomoyo cuando Yue paso la imagen a Tomoyo.

_"Hijo de la Luz, Hijo de la Oscuridad,_  
_Hijo de La Diosa madre Luna, Hijo del Dios padre Sol,_  
_No temáis, pues siempre que vuestros astros brillen,_  
_vosotros también brillaréis y vuestro ser no morirá,_  
_tan sólo a otro lugar retornará"_


End file.
